1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closing device and in particular to a door closing device for bringing a door which is in an imperfectly closed condition into a perfectly closed condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,579 granted to Ishikawa on Jan. 22, 1991, discloses a door closing device which, in order to bring a door from an imperfectly closed condition into a perfectly closed condition, includes a door-closing mechanism that is associated with a door-lock mechanism. That is, the door-closing mechanism has an active-lever which is intended to be rotated, and a passive-lever that is operatively connected to a door-lock mechanism. The resultant rotation of the active-lever is transmitted via a pin supported on the active-lever to the passive-lever to result in rotation of the passive-lever. Thus, the door-lock mechanism is actuated to cause the door to be brought into a perfectly closed condition. In the foregoing structure, it is sometimes necessary to interrupt the linkage between the active-lever and the passive-lever for stopping further movement of the door. Such a situation may arise when a finger or other object is held between the door and the vehicle body. To effect such an interruption, the pin is set to be disengaged from the passive-lever.
However, in order to move the pin away from the passive-lever to interrupt the linkage between the active-lever and the passive-lever, the device must be provided with a cancel-lever and a passage into which the pin escapes for permitting no movement of the active-lever and for permitting no rotation of the active-lever while the active-lever is out of engagement with the passive-lever upon actuation of the cancel-lever. Thus, the structure of the door closing mechanism is constructionally complex.